Nunca estuviste solo
by Lily Natsumi
Summary: Naruto corría lo más rápido que podía, pero con Hinata en brazos le costaba trabajo, tenia que llegar a tiempo, no era una cuestión de decidir, era obligatorio... tenia a una persona importante en brazos, y no le iba a fallar.


Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

><p>"<strong>Nunca estuviste solo"<strong>

_Dedicado a J.G.C.C._

Naruto corría lo más rápido que podía, pero con Hinata en brazos le costaba trabajo, tenia que llegar a tiempo, no era una cuestión de decidir, era obligatorio, el hospital quedaba mas lejos de lo que naruto pensaba, pero no era momento para darse por vencido, tenia a una persona importante en brazos, y no le iba a fallar.

Mientras corría por aquel oscuro bosque, llegaban a su mente imágenes de su charla con Sakura, aun le parecía increíble que hace apenas unas horas estuviera esperando con su mejor amiga, en los tranquilos jardines de hospital, a que Hinata estuviera consiente para recibir una visita.

Ambos caminaban muy juntos. Aquella mañana hacia mucho frío y una ligera capa de neblina, cubría aquel jardín, como una manta de seda blanca.

Pero eso no era lo mas extraño, lo era el hecho de que Naruto no había pronunciado palabra alguna al salir de hospital.

Por primera vez se quito la mascara de niño valiente, para adoptar una aptitud más sombría con respecto a la situación.

Ni siquiera noto que Sakura lo había tomado de la mano, el le era indiferente a la caricia de la chica.

-¿te encuentras bien? – pregunto Sakura

El ya no escuchaba, su mente se encontraba a unos metros del lugar, dentro del hospital, en la habitación 406.

Caminaron hasta que un gran árbol les impidió el paso, decidieron que seria un buen lugar para esperar a Neji, quien traería noticias sobre el estado de salud de Hinata.

Sakura se dirigió a aquel tronco, escogió un lugar limpio, y se sentó. Naruto la imito sentándose a su lado.

Ambos no hablaron de nada en los próximos 5 minutos hasta que ella dijo:

-sabes Naruto yo creo que tu nunca estuviste solo

- ¿a que te refieres?- pregunto, confundido volteando a verla.

-cuando eras niño, ¿recuerdas? estabas muy solo… bueno… eso era lo que tu pensabas.

-¿Por qué?-naruto estaba muy confundido

-bueno, es que, siempre tuviste a hinata contigo, ella siempre te observaba y se preocupaba por ti en silencio, siempre estuvo dispuesta a escucharte…sabes solo tu tienes la ultima palabra…ya perdiste a un amigo…porque no… por que no… ganar a una-mientras hablaba, su voz se quebraba, el haber perdido a Sasuke había sido muy difícil para ella-y… y estoy segura que ella no se ira, ella vio en ti algo que los demás no quisimos ver.

-sabes, no creo que ella pueda reemplazar a sasuke.

-no, nadie lo hará, de eso estoy segura pero, lo que quiero decir es que ella te quiere…no la desperdicies.

Naruto no tuvo tiempo de replicar, pues en ese momento, llegaba Neji:

-Hinata ya despertó, pueden pasar.

Ahora mientras corría, lo iba entendiendo, ¡no la quería perder!

Entonces, recordó la noche de la promesa, el estaba muy enojado, aun no sabia por que lo había hecho hinata, por que había dado su alma, entro gritando a la habitación, no le importo que Hinata estuviera débil y en recuperación.

-¡por que lo hiciste! ¡¿No que querías cambiar?! ¡Tiraste a la basura todo tu esfuerzo!

-¡¿Qué es que tu no entiendes!? – Naruto se sorprendió, era la primera vez que la oía gritar,- lo hice por ti-naruto se sorprendió mucho, nunca nadie había hecho algo así por el, siempre el daba pero nunca recibía.

-¿por…por mi? No… te entiendo

Hinata suspiro profundamente y dijo- escuche lo que Munto y Tai planeaban, te iban a hacer daño, yo lo tenía que evitar, y la única manera que se me ocurrió fue, dar mi alma a cambio de la tuya-Hinata no se atrevía a mirarlo, hasta que Naruto le descubrió la cara y la dijo- Hinata te prometo que yo te voy a ayudar a recuperarla, así como tu me dijiste que no te ibas a dar por vencida, que vas a vivir, es una promesa.

Hinata se lanzó a los brazos de naruto y… lloro.

Al parecer aquella promesa se había convertido en "llegar lo más rápido al hospital para salvarle la vida". Esa noche recordó todos aquellos momentos que había pasado con hinata, como cuando ella se enfrento contra Neji, su primo, ese día el descubrió muchas cualidades de hinata y lo mucho que se parecían, o cuando platico con ella justo antes de su enfrentamiento contra neji, ella lo tranquilizo y le dijo muchas cosas que justo ahora entendía, si hubiera sido un poco más listo entonces, hubiera pasado más tiempo con Hinata, pero ahora tenia que enfrentar la idea de perderla, justo ahora que comprende lo mucho que le importa, ahora que entiende lo mucho que la quiere…

En ese momento Naruto sintió como algo se movía débilmente en sus brazos.

-Naruto…tengo que decirte algo-dijo Hinata casi sin voz

-hinata, no hables, estas muy débil, ya casi llegamos.

-antes, de que me muera yo… yo te quiero decir algo-insistió

- ¡no! Tú no vas a morir, no voy a aceptar la idea de perderte-grito Naruto furioso por el hecho de que Hinata se diera por vencida tan fácilmente.

-naruto, por favor, tienes que saber cuando las cosas ya no se pueden solucionar-contesto Hinata

-no, nunca me voy a dar por vencido, quieras o no.

-entonces por favor,… detente quieres,… necesito descansar.-dijo Hinata, y en su voz Naruto detecto un tono de suplica.

-esta bien-a naruto le costo aceptar esa petición, pero aun así accedió. Se detuvieron en un claro muy iluminado por la luna. Recostó a Hinata sobre el césped y se sentó aun lado de ella, entonces Hinata supo que había llegado el momento.

-tengo que decirte algo-naruto quiso replicar, pero hinata se lo impidió colocándole un dedo sobre sus labios-siempre te he admirado, siempre quise ser como tu, eres un chico increíble sabes,-se sentía cada vez mas mareada pero aun hacia continuo- tú has influido mucho para que yo cambie, decidí decírtelo cuando regresaste de tu viaje con Jiraya, pero aun, yo no estaba lista, mis sentimientos por ti no han cambiado en nada, creo que se han hecho más fuertes, han pasado tantas cosas desde entonces, las cuales me impidieron hablar, pero ahora estoy lista, yo…yo te amo.-susurro, posando sus brazos en el cuello de él, Naruto estaba atónito, no sabia como reaccionar, nunca nadie le había dado una muestra de cariño tan grande como esa.

Hinata se acercaba mas cada segundo la cara de Naruto, tanto que podía sentir en sus labios su cálido aliento, cerró los ojos. Naruto se sintió mareado por la oleada de sentimientos que lo azotaban en ese momento, primero confusión, después sorpresa, seguido por una pizca de miedo ya que no sabía qué hacer, pero, en su pecho, había uno que más le llamaba la atención, era una sensación agradable que creyó conocer hace 2 años, ¿sería acaso que eso que ahora experimentaba era amor? Cerró los ojos y se dejo llevar por esa extraña sensación que lo hacía sentir muy feliz. Aumento la cercanía entre ellos y al final, Naruto sintió un par de labios delicadamente suaves, que permanecieron quietos durante un tiempo, hasta que el comenzó a moverlos, guiado por el sentimiento de conocerlos mas, Naruto coloco sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Hinata, tocándola con ternura, ahora ambos se habían convertido en uno solo, fundiendo su almas en un acto que solo representaba aquel sentimiento que, al fin hinata había revelado, y Naruto empezaba a sentir.

Pero, algo estaba mal, hinata se había separado de naruto, el desesperado, intento hacerla reaccionar, pero ella no reaccionaba. Naruto, por primera vez, había abandonado toda esperanza, estaba aceptando la verdad, hinata estaba muerta. Abrazo con fuerza el cuerpo inerte de Hinata, mientras dulcemente colocaba besos en sus mejillas frías, aunque sabia que llorar no haría que Hinata reviviera, aun así lo hizo…primero Sasuke, luego ella, ¿Qué estaba condenado a nunca recibir cariño? ….

Pero de pronto, como si el milagro que el chico pedía agritos se le hubiera concedido, una luz invadió el cuerpo de Hinata, regresándole el calor y el color.

-Naruto-la chica abrió los ojos, y, tomando entre sus manos el lloroso rostro del chico pregunto- ¿Por qué lloras?

"que"… naruto no podía creer lo que escuchaba- ¿hinata eres tu?-cuando la vio despierta y mirándolo sorprendida, naruto se abalanzó sobre ella, abrazándola muy fuerte y besando la del mismo modo, que Hinata casi no podía respirar.

-¿estás bien?-pregunto algo asustada por el comportamiento del joven rubio.

-perfectamente Hinata-admitió y tomándola en brazos, se puso de pie, no sin antes depositar en sus labios un beso pequeño- es mejor que nos vayamos.

-Naruto, ¿es necesario que nos vallamos ahora?-pregunto Hinata, sonriente.

-pues…eto…

-por que no nos quedamos a ver el amanecer-lo interrumpió Hinata

Naruto le sonrió, se recostó sobre el suelo con Hinata a lado esperando a que el sol lanzara sus primeros rayos de bienvenida.

-sabes Hinata hay algo que no te he dicho

-¿Qué es Naruto-kun?

-pues no te he dicho que yo también te amo

Hinata sonrió y acariciando el rostro de Naruto, le dio un beso, al final cuando se separaron por falta de aire, ella se recostó sobre el pecho de Naruto, esperando el sol que marcaba el comienzo de una nueva vida.

* * *

><p><em>El primer Fanfic que escribí ... Hace casi 5 años.<em>


End file.
